Fanfiction
This is the collection of fanfiction written by Angel Weasel-Woman and S. Walden that makes up the entirety of Digimon V's cannon. Angel Weasel-Woman No Children Matt has only ever loved his children, despite what Sora assumes. Old College Try Sora knows she's in love with Matt. That's what her mother has always told her. Bubbly Can Tai and Izzy make their relationship work with all the trials and tribulations life throws at them? Heartfelt A companion to Bubbly where Tai must face his father in the hospital. Is There Life Out There Kari visits her mother-in-law in the hospital to understand why TK acts the way he does. Merry Go Round Sequel to Is There Life Out There. Kari is content in her marriage. It's who everyone else has always seen her with, and where everyone has expected her to go. So why does the reappearance of Davis in her life spark something that makes her want something else? Angel of the Morning Every time Joe wakes up he believes it's the worst day of his life, but the next morning only serves to prove him wrong. He really wants to be able to blame this all on Matt, but will his new friends Nana and Shinjiro let him? Danger A companion to the first chapter of Walking in the Dark. After Matt's suicide attempt, Joe brings the man home and tries to keep from revealing his biggest secret. But does Matt want to remain only friends? Check Please TK is determined to keep his brother's lies from preventing Nancy from meeting her grandchildren. With so little time left, he hopes she can hang on long enough. Snuff Matt is finally facing trial for the molestation of his daughter, Hanako. He knows he's innocent, but how can he defend himself against a growing pile of evidence that shouldn't exist? S. Walden Walking in the Dark A direct sequel to No Children. Matt can't take the constant accusations, the arguing, the fighting, any more. The news of his mother's death only serves to push him over the edge. Jumper A companion to the first chapter of Walking in the Dark. Joe's life at the hospital is never an easy one. Call and Answer TK reflects on his faith - in God, in Patamon, and in his brother. Don't Stop Dancing Davis will never give up his optimism, no matter how much his parents ignore him, how it seems Kari will never fall for him, how much he misses Veemon. After all, it can't get any worse that it already is, right? Cross My Heart Mimi and Matt are on tour together, but how far will Mimi go to keep everyone together? Evenings A collection of tales of Matt's life from his childhood through his marriage and how he tries to keep it all together. Falling Inside the Black Ken, Kari, and Matt have all felt the pull of darkness and now, the only way to survive the Dark Ocean is to give in to it.